


Yes, Sir

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Daddy Kink, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, i guess, those two are related here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse decides to use his newfound knowledge of Gabriel's kinks for his own good.





	

“Good morning!”

Gabriel woke up to somebody sitting on his stomach. He opened his eyes as quickly as he could for somebody that has been woken up much too early and sat up as much as the person would let him.

“Who the fu- Jesse.” Gabriel let his head fall back. He guessed that there had been no fire, considering how calm Jesse was. “Why did you wake me up? It’s fucking ungodly o’clock,” he said, glancing at his watch laying on the nightstand. 5:30 am. Damn ingrate.

Jesse let out a small laugh: “Happy father’s day.”

Gabe started at him, his mind blanking out. His confusion seemed to amuse Jesse.

“So who have I accidentally impregnated?” Gabe asked.

“Well, nobody, really,” Jesse admitted, “I was just thinking that I’d give my daddy a little surprise.” 

A shiteating grin appeared on his face while Gabriel was fighting the urge to bury his head in his hands and never face Jesse again.

It’s not like Jesse had meant to say it that time last week. Things slip from your mouth in the heat of the moment sometimes. No big deal. It’s not like Gabe had meant to react like that either, moaning louder as Jesse called him daddy, enjoying it, plain as a day. They both had hoped that their kink had gone unnoticed, but alas, having such luck was impossible. Jesse had gained another little way to simultaneously piss Gabe off and turn him on and Gabriel had another thing to be ashamed of.

Gabriel’s reaction took Jesse aback and he was about to apologize when Gabe finally uncovered his face, a deep blush on his face. “Seriously?”

Jesse nodded. Things were starting to make sense for Gabriel. Neither of them had any tasks this early in the morning. Nobody would disturb them in Gabe’s private quarters. Jesse had chosen his seat strategically, grinding on his crotch every time he moved. 

“You horny little fuck.”

Both of them shared a moment of laughter, finally on the same page together. It was ridiculous, yes, but Gabriel had a lap full of Jesse and what looked like a breakfast tray.

“That’s… toast?” Gabriel asked after examining his breakfast closer. A meal of a king, really: a piece of toast, canned coffee, and a tastefully placed travel sized package of grape flavored lube.

“Of course it’s toast,” Jesse laughed. “This is a military base, not a Michelin star restaurant,” he said with a comically deep and gravelly voice.

Gabe rolled his eyes. “If you’re hoping to get laid for this little prank you’re pulling here, you better stop talking about Morrison.”

Jesse smiled. “Sure thing, daddy. ‘ ey, look, it even has butter on it.” He pointed at the toast.

“Well I’ll be fucked,” Gabe said with over exaggerated surprise. “I was afraid I’d have to eat another sandwich topped with infinite ammo and budget cuts.”

Jesse snorted at the joke, shifting back a little so that Gabriel could eat sitting upright. There was a moment of silence as Gabe started with his meal.

“You eaten yet?” he asked Jesse. He would trust him with his life, but as far as self-care went, Gabriel would rather trust a snake.

Jesse leaned back a bit. “Well, technically,” he said with a shrug. Gabriel shook his head and gave him the remaining half of the sandwich. He had never liked the artificial taste of canned coffee, but it seemed like Jesse did, claiming it was times better than what he had drank as a Deadlock. Gabriel took a swig and handed the rest to Jesse as well.

Jesse ate his share as fast as he could, eager to move on to what he had really planned. Gabriel noticed his fidgeting and smirked, taking his sweet time with putting the tray away and laying back again to take a good look at him.

Yeah, Jesse was a real dream, impatiently biting his bottom lip, face slightly flushed already. It took Gabriel most of his self control to ignore his hard on against his stomach.

Still, something was missing. Gabriel turned them over so that he would be at the top, one hand pinning Jesse down by his shoulder, the other sliding downwards to toy with the hem of Jesse’s sweatpants.

“I think it’s time you give me my present.”

“Yes, daddy,” Jesse sighed, halfway gone already. Gabriel looked into his eyes for the last lingering second before starting to kiss his way down Jesse’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that this is my first time writing something like this? All mistakes are mine, feedback very welcome.


End file.
